Shine! Hopeless Marionette
by mawyiieelzz
Summary: Nagisa is a 15-year-old boy whose mother is straining him to be a girl. He's facing this struggle everyday, which made him feel hopeless. Then, when he reached junior-high school, he's life change.
1. Chapter 1: Begone

Chapter 1: Begone.

"Once upon a time, I was born in a quasi-limbo space. I grew up as marionette; and I will die as a 'marionette'. For I am not in myself- I am pented. I feel my life's everyday in 'hell'. Burning, pained all the time."

[Nagisa's POV]

(Another day starts to shine again. Another mistake, another chance, all things are recent except for me. Then, I woke up. I opened the windows and feel the morning breeze. Inhale, exhale then, I began to demean and premeditate for school. I took the shower and organized my stuffs before I alight down in parlor.)

"Good morning, mom…"

"You seemed a bit early today, Nagisa. I'm still preparing your breakfast. Is there anything that made you come up early?"

"E-eh… Nothing, really."

"Good morning, my dear-cute Nagisa!"

"E-eh?! I'm not cute! Stop teasing me dad!" *Pouts*

"Eh? Why are you denying? Ehehe. Okay, okay. Just don't pout at me, okay?"

"Hm… Okay… I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what? Ahahaha. You really are unobtrusive, Nagisa-kun."

"Eh… I- I'm not!"

"Please be a good boy on us eh? Can you make dad proud?" *Grins*

"Un!"

"Alright, breakfast is ready!"

"Saa~ Nagisa-kun, so I can accompany you on your way to school."

"Un!"

(That time, we are all happy. Just a normal and prevalent family. As the days pass by, I feel like my life's wind is changing… I have no idea; but I felt a strange feeling about my family… I strained myself to not to think about it that much but as time is elapsing, the strange feeling never fades… I wish this one is just nothing… Like a wind…)

"Are you nervous, Nagisa-kun?"

(And my mind's transiency lost when dad starts to break the unusual 'awkward' silence between us. As I glimpse on him- I saw an illusion…)

"Eh- Eh- Ah, iya~ ah, w-what did you say dad?"

"Eh? Are you okay, Nagisa-kun? Are you feeling well?"

"Eh- ah, sorry. I just spaced up a bit- eh…"

"That's strange, huh? Is something wrong?"

"Ah, iya~ i-it's nothing dad…"

"Awww… My son's lying on his dad… Since, when did you learn to lie against me?"

"E-eh?! Ah-" (I became flustered.)

"I-I'm not lying! I- it's the truth!" *narrows*

"You know, Nagisa, we'll be late unless you enter the school beside us."

(Back then, my vision slides and I saw my school. Well, I'm a 3rd Grader- elementary in other words.)

"E-EH?! A-ah, jaa~ dad, see 'ya later!"

"Mhmmhm! Elaborate your studies, okay Nagisa?"

"Un!"

(And I my challenging day began. I seek for my room then, and took my seat quietly. Around the whole day, I was so cosh that even I, myself doesn't realize immediately. Even though, most of the students here are with me. I'm still wondering… Why did I feel that strange 'wind'?)

"Nagisa, you're spacing out. Are you okay?"

"Eh- ah, un." *Beams*

"Eeeeeeh~ Nagisa, are you really a boy?"

"Eh? Un! I am!"

"Are you blaming us? You're so cute that we can't think of you as a boy!"

"Eh- I-"

"-Show us your evidence, Nagisa!"

"Eh-"

(And there, the students strained me 'again'. I'm thinking also; why is it, my physical appearance is just like a girl? Even though, I'm a boy.)

"Everyone! Break time's done already! Go back to your seats now."

"Hai~~"

(A sigh of relief was escaped from my mouth upon hearing our adviser. Arigatou sensei, you save my life!)

\- TIME SKIP : DISMISSAL -

(Finally, it's dismissal time. Most of the students are with their neither parents nor guardians already except me; waiting for my dad. Then, I feel the strange wind again. I feel something's strange… And I think this is it. My eyes widened. I saw mom, with dad together, which is 'unusual'. Moreover, my suspicions were exact. Something's might going to happen on me, as I saw my dad has a disgusted look.)

"Nagisa!"

(I heard my mom's calling me. My dad's disgusted look vanished.)

"Nagisa, how's your school? Did you do well?"

"Un! As promised!"

"Great! That's my son, Nagisa!"

"Son….."

(Upon hearing my mom's word, me and dad glimpsed on her with our orbs look inquisitively. Dad's expression reformed once again into a serious one.)

"Ah, it's nothing, Nagisa. So, want to go home now?"

"Eh, Un! I have to finish my assignments, dad. Can you help me?"

"Of course! Let's go!"

(And we walk like nothing happened. Mom and dad are talking in usual, without anything interrupting. Chuckling, teasing, the same, and the usual atmosphere surround us. With that, I try to forget first the strange feeling instead, I act normally- the usual.)

\- TIME SKIP : NIGHT : HOUSE -

(Dinner has done already and all I need to do now is my homework's. I drawn out my stuffs and began working. However, before I work, I decided to have some snacks while doing my homework's. I alight through downstairs then, I pass on my parent's room before I suddenly heard dad shouting. Just like in dramas right? But the issue's a bit different when I heard my mom responds…)

"No! Nagisa's a girl! God had just mistaken on her! I'll do what I want; I will make Nagisa a girl!"

"You're totally insane! A boy straining to be a girl?! Where the hell is your brain?! No, Nagisa is a boy, and he will grow as a boy! BOY! You heard?! I said BOY!"

(I freaked out. My eyes began to unleash some tears. Why mom wants me to be a girl? So, she's aspirating for a baby girl except a boy? My mind's messed up. I do not want these things to be happened. Their dispute continues. I couldn't help but to listen. My body's froze, my ears remained open as I clearly heard their negotiation. After all, my mind's stop musing upon hearing the last words my dad released.)

"Hiromi, if you'll continue that act, then, let's divorce. I'm leaving."

('Let's divorce… Let's divorce… Let's divorce… Let's divorce… I'm leaving…')

[To be continued…]


	2. Chapter 2: The Savior

Chapter 2: The Savior

"There, I was born in a common space. I'm accustomed to be alone as I began to have some fun with a lot of things. In the end, I grew as a 'delinquent'. But- being this delinquent made me wonder… As I met a certain person who's happened to, however, I thought I have a mission in life—to save—a broken _angel_ …"

[Karma's POV]

(Mom and dad always leaving me alone. Everyday, sometimes, everynight. Well, I didn't mind it at all since, I can do a lot of things alone without someone interrupting. Isn't it so much great? Back in reality: it's a nice day—oh, just a normal day for me. It happened today that as usual, my parents are too busy for their work but they wait for me to wake up before they depart.)

"Oh, Karma's here. Good morning, Karma-kun."

(My mom greeted merrily. Then, there was dad, reading newspapers as usual—invariably.)

"Morning son. How's sleep?"

"Fine. It's unusual that you two are still here. I thought you two departed already as the usual?"

"Eh? I can perceive it as a complain, Karma-kun. Is something's wrong?"

"Ng… nothing. Well, I just used that every morning you two are departed already…"

"Oh, is that so? Well, you know that were so busy, aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes. Don't repeat it again, mom."

"Sighs, so our son's sullen, isn't he?"

"I'm adroit. So I'm not."

"Hm… since, by the next week—it's our day off, why not we go on a picnic to the park to have some bonds, then?"

"Such a good idea!"

"Sighs, okay then…"

"So, Karma-kun, we're leaving now. You still have one hour to prepare for school, haven't you? Go on and get premeditated now." *kisses*

"Hai~"

"Take care Karma. We're leaving now, see 'ya later!"

(Back then, I didn't respond instead, I just organized my stuffs and a few minutes elapsed, I departed the house. I tread and tread just like hanging around until I reached my destination—school. Facing again the credibility, my annoying classmates, and all. Actually, I guess I must prefer to subsist here than to stay in our boring and empty house since, there's nothing I can do there.)

\- TIME SKIP : DISMISSAL -

"Yawn~ I'm so tired…"

"You're always drowsy since at the first place, Karma."

"Because being here is boring 'ya know?"

"Sighs, I envy you, Karma. How can you pass all of the exams with that kind of attitude?"

"Or maybe you're hiding something… or… so?"

"Psh, it's just my natural intelligence so why would I hide 'something'?"

"I really do envy you Karma. Can you teach me sometime?"

"Nah, I'm lazy. You can do it."

"So meanie~" *pouts*

"If you're done with me then, I've got to go now~"

"Ehhhh?!"

(Psh, I really 'hate' my classmates for straining me to be their 'tutor'… Finally, school ends—even this day also. So before going home, I roamed first. It's my everyday routine actually. I'm just wasting my time by hanging around, tramping and so on until the sky achieves the night. Meanwhile, I pass through the park as my golden orbs sideswiped a—girl? A girl who's just around my age or so, running all alone. Well me, I just watch her. I ceased walking and viewed the girl. She's cute to be honest; her baby-blue hair suits her but—I wonder what's his business in this area with this night? I was about to resort her but unfortunately, she ran away already. "I wonder if I can meet you again…" I mumble as I began to walk in gait and trace my way back home. Hands in my trouser pockets until I reached our empty home. I took the key and unlock the door.)

"I'm home…"

(No one responds. Isn't it a sort of amusing? Well, I'm accustomed so I just grab some snack chilling in our fridge and ascend to my room so I can finish my homeworks quickly.)

"Man~ I'm tired…"

(I complain as I laid down my bed and rolled myself in a blanket. It's just a boring day but—I remember once again the bluenette girl who's wearing a—male uniform? I— actually, I'm a bit confused that made my interest piqued. I want to trace that amusing girl… I can't help but to muse about her all the time here… Oh well, back in reality, it's 11PM already and yet, my parents still not arriving. So I, who's 'responsible' to 'take in charge' on this house take my 'duties-to-do' before I lallygag completely. Securing the windows; even the door if it's locked then, I change my clothes and began to laze. I have no idea yet, the bluenette is still lingering in my mind. I thought it's just nothing. But—I saw an illusion. What did I see in my illusion is kinda strange: the bluenette's weeping. As I visualize, there's an extremely dark aura that pents her. I feel some presentiment. I blink; and my illusion disappears.)

"That's just an illusion, right?"

(I speak to myself as I roll on my blanket again and laze. I can't help but—why is it—the bluenette's presence is still lingering in my mind? I feel like something's might going to happen… I try to dismiss it instead; I closed my eyes and let my vision travels. And there, I began dreaming until I saw the bluenette's 'angelic' features… in my dream?! I quickly opened my eyes and heaved a deep breath. "Whoa~" I mumble as I let myself to calm down first. I rise and pursued my breath; inhale—exhale. I blink; then a sentence slinks off my mouth…)

"She's an angel… a broken angel…"

[To be continued…]


	3. Chapter 3: Nowhere

Chapter 3: Nowhere

[Nagisa's POV]

(All details, I heard them all… I completely froze from my spot until someone has opened the door; it's dad. His eyes both widened. It seems that he was thunderstrucked upon seeing me staring on him.)

"N-Nagisa…"

(He said in a nervous-dread tone. Then, his palms were opened—extending both of them to my spot; aiming to carry me.)

"N-Nagisa… I— d-did you hear it all totally?"

(My foot began to withdraw. One… two… three… and I ran. I ran as rapid as I can. My tears began to trickle exceedingly as I ran in a swift pace…

I leave the house…)

"NAGISA!"

(Dad exclaimed. He pursued me that made me even more afraid. With that, I scud more swiftly until I reached the playground which fortunately seemed that I can rather obscure myself for awhile. I cry and cry, not knowing the current time even though it's eventide already. I poured all of my sentient and displeasure within the entire time until my eyes macerates. Little by little, I began to get recover by the sudden event.)

\- TIME SKIP : PLAYGROUND : 8PM -

"I wonder… is this plight… has an end…?"

(I said through my mind as I let the time elapse. Therefore, I hid under the slide and cuddled my legs due to the chilly atmosphere because of the night.)

"Hm… Maybe I should revert now…"

(I said despite the quiescence that wraps the whole atmosphere while unleashing some warm breath upon my palms. It's pretty-late already and I don't know if dad's still searching for me.)

"I wonder… if dad… leaves already…"

(Breaking this mollification is quite-difficult if I were to ask. And so I did: I began to rise from my seat—the grass, and began to take a step frontwards. 'I don't want dad to leave…' my mind thought of me as my feet began to cross over more until I ran once again. In a swift pace, I ran and reached my home. Unfortunately, I ceased in front of the door when my orbs saw an individual standing frontwards the door: mom. She's all alone, and the house was wrapped with an awkward silence. Another tear began to form and drop from both edges of my eyes. It seems that it's true.)

"Nagisa, where have you been?"

(The words welcomed my presence which I prefer not to exist. I took a gulp while my feet are withdrawing leisurely.)

"I—"

"He's gone."

(My eyes widened—both lids are actively raised. The tears, poured once profusely.)

"Eh—? N-no… H-he's… h-he… he's… not—"

"Yes, he is! Can you see him? He's not around, is he?"

"I-iya… d-d-dad…"

(My knees weakened and folded suddenly that made me kneel out of nowhere. Both orbs are fully circular, filled with tears and melancholy.)

"Nagisa, let's go inside. He's gone as you've witnessed. Now, laze already and kip down."

(She lifts me, and carries me even though I do not want to. But because I'm weakening, I feel drowsy. My eyes darkened as a felt unconscious.)

\- BLOCK OUT –

xxxxxx

[Karma's POV]

(Hey! Another morning began! And there I am, heading now on school—the usual, alone. The angel? I'll do search for her someday or anytime, yes. I don't know but, he piqued my interest. It seems that there's something behind his mien as I've observed. Back on my current life again, I used to cut my classes just like today. Because I'm bored, I roved around with a strawberry juice that occupied my hand while the other is in my pocket, lazing.)

"Maa~ it seems that I feel more bored here than school…"

(I said to myself while taking a short sip on the strawberry juice I had.)

"I think, I should go home first so this thing won't disturb anymore…"

(I decided. Because of this 'brilliant idea', I head home.)

\- TIME SKIP : HOME –

"I'm home—"

(Of course no one will answer. So I put my bag out of nowhere, carelessly and mosey once again. Meanwhile, as I wander, I roved my mercury orbs around to search for some interesting things to do. Just like: fighting; that's my hobby! But I think I'll just divagate 'serenely' and head somewhere. As a result, I ended up walking in playground. I took another sip of my strawberry juice as my sight sideswiped someone inside the kiddies shelter. It piqued my interest a bit. So, I resort to the shelter and saw—

.

..

…

….

…..

the angel again…)

[To be continued…]


	4. Chapter 4: The First Time We Talk

Chapter 4: The First Time We Talk

[Karma's POV]

(I saw her again—she is charming and adorable in sight. Her bluenette-hair, it suits her mien, which made her even cuter—dainty. However, there's something inaccurate; it is her eyes. Her azure orbs were full of melancholy—despondent.)

"Konnichiwa~"

(I greeted normally that made her glance in a rather surprised—lethargic look.)

"Hey, what's with the tears? Are you okay?"

(Instead of hearing an answer, I have nothing but an averted gaze. She glanced leisurely at another edge.)

"…"

"'Ya know, being despondent is kind of… sort of a 'bad thing' to do, alright? Now, can you lift your head there and render even just a diminutive grin?"

(Upon uttering my 'cheering' narrative, she lifted her head too little before peeking another glance at me. This time, she gave me a sight in curiosity. Her lids were raised throwing me an unreadable sight.)

"… u-um…"

(Finally, she uttered a word. Wait, is it me or her voice is just really cute and good to hear? Oh well, I guess, she's afraid on me—wait, why the hell am I suppositional of it? Damn no.)

"Un…"

(She suddenly responded still, with a despondent tone. I don't know myself why but I want this girl to be a gleeful ones—that'll suits her more than her current emotion—I guess.)

"Finally, you've rebutted. Now, may I know the 'raison d'être' behind your despondent and melancholic mien?"

"…"

"…"

"Don't be afraid, nothing will happen if you'll tell me. Perhaps I may be able to contribute something."

(She sighed. It seems that she is calm already—and I'm relieved.)

xxxxx

[Nagisa's POV]

(A day passed by. Because I'd just recovered earlier morning, mom told me to absent on school first. Mayhap she's 'worried' about me due to my abruptly lassitude last night. However, today is the day of 'revulsion'… without dad. She took me somewhere to saunter for, even though I do not want to. To commence 'her normal' day, she brought me to the mall. Soon, we were there but also leave immediately.)

"Is there somewhere you wish to resort to?"

(Hearing mom's query made me glance on her, but then quickly averted.)

"The park…"

(I responded frugally. I was not in the mood to rebut.)

"Go there, Nagisa. I know you want to be sole first."

(She loosened her grip on my hand as I glimpse in abruptness. Without a word, I ran. Leaving mom there, watching me. I head inside the kiddies shelter and cuddled my legs before placing my forehead to smother my face. I abruptly began to unleash some tears. The mollification wraps the entire whereabouts. No children are playing, it's empty.)

(However, an unfamiliar voice reaches my ear. I wonder who is he but he hold forth to me as if we are completely acquainted within each other. I observe; I scanned his mien through peeking a glance while he keeps talking before I nod and respond frugally. The way he talks; I kind of feel comforted—thanks on this lad.)

"My mom and dad got divorced… dad leaves—he left me in mom's hands…"

(I respond despite of not knowing this lad—even his name, I do not know either. After I utter my words, I quickly remember the last night's event, which made me cuddle my knees again and smother my face. Soon, tears began to shed again through my eyes.)

"Heh? Losing your parents at this age… seems that it's really hard for you, isn't it?"

(He said in an undertone. Then, he continued.)

"That's part of the life, 'ya know? Hm, well, my parents were currently in another country leaving me alone here. That's too unusual for this age without his parents guiding him, isn't it?"

(After I heard his narrative, I quickly glimpse at him—emitting a surprised look with my lids, which completely rose plus, my eyebrows.)

"Eh?! But, how can you live without your parents here?"

(Before he rebuts my query, he emitted a chuckle, and a normal gleeful countenance was shown in front of me.)

"Ahaha~ well, they leave me money and beverages over the house. Tuition fee, foods and extras; not my problem. That's why you should keep going even your dad were gone. You see, there are many fun things here that can obliterate your mulligrubs. Like this playground."

"Playground… this place was always comforting me just like now…"

"Because playgrounds are deliberately built for children to be comforted and have some fun."

(This conversation, this kind of tone, this kind of person, I only experiencing these things; he kept talking so forth as I feel better, and better. I nod and eventually and emitted a light grin.)

"Un!"

(Nevertheless, that conversation didn't last long. After some merriment, mom arrived; searching for me. However, before I tell the red head lad, a hand was suddenly placed upon my head that made me stare at him innocently. He patted me.)

"It's okay. Are you okay now?"

"Un… thank you very much!"

"It's fine. You're welcome!"

(His lips was curve and formed a warm smile. That smile, that I cannot forget…)

"Ah—um, I have to go now. Mom's there already."

(I said as I point my index finger right to mom who's waiting for me. There he nods. I began.)

"Thank you very much!"

xxxxx

[Karma's POV]

(Well, my thoughts are ethical—she is a gleeful individual. I continued articulation until I saw her sweet smile; even though it's just a grin. I patted her; her hair was soft. Before she completely gets rid, I suddenly exclaimed.)

"Wait!"

(Fortunately, she stops and wheeled her attention back to me.)

"What's your name?"

(After I utter my question, I suddenly froze from my spot and stares on her.

.

..

…

..

.

She finally smiled with full of joy.)

"Nagisa."

"…?!"

"Shiota Nagisa."

(Shio…ta… Na…gi…sa… that's… a perfect name for her. However, she ran again and peeked a glance on me while keeping her joyful beam.

.

.

.

I beamed back and waved my hand.

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

For the first time, a girl piqued my interest. She's cute—adorable; her voice too. I wonder when we will be able to meet again…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I can't stop thinking of her the entire day…)

[To be continued…]


	5. Chapter 5: When?

Chapter 5: When?

[Karma's POV]

(And so, I went home-still, thinking about that girl. I wonder why I can't forget her smile. It seems that there's something in it that makes it so beautiful and genuine. And so, I went to my room and wrote her name in a piece of foolscap as I pinned it on my clipboard beside my table.)

"Shiota... Nagi...sa."

(I mumbled. Why is it-her name is nobby? Is it because it suits her unduly? I really had no idea. I just knew, it really, really suits her entire self. Then, I lied down on my bed and placed my palms underneath my head whilst musing about Nagisa. Wait, why I can't hamper musing her anyway? Does she doing the same thing? Or it is just me thinking like this? This is my first-my first time doing an overthinking like this. I really couldn't help it.)

"I wonder when we will meet again..."

(I feel deplorable.

Yeah.

Lonely.

That time.

Since,

Nagisa say his farewell to me.

As she went to her mom's direction.

I wonder why...

Even though I only noted her by her physical appearance and her stunning appellation.)

xxxxx

[Nagisa's POV]

(As we arrived on house, I quickly ran upstairs, to my room, but there's something I forgot.

.

I forgot to ask his name.

.

I became lonely. I thought, he would be my friend someday. I bend my head down with a lonely mien; resorting my bed ahead as a lied down and cuddled my pillow.)

"I hope we meet again someday, onii-san."

(That's my replacement for his unknown name. I really, really want to meet him again. I only knew his appearance-his good-looking appearance. I can't forget that handsome and cute countenance of him. I feel like-I want him to be my brother or senpai or what. I want to keep our connections together. I swore to myself: I will find him soon-we will meet again.)

"Nagisa?"

(My overthinking was suddenly vanished because of mom's abruptly knocking. I rapidly raised and opened the door.)

"Mom?"

"Why did you run? And, may I ask who's that lad a little while ago?"

"Eh?"

(My vision was stocked. There we go again.)

"I-I forgot to ask his name..."

(I bend my head down again.)

"I thought-he's your friend or somewhat."

"No. I just met him in that kiddie shelter."

"Is that so?"

"He's so kind. He's good-a really good and kind person. I want to look for him. I want to know even just his name."

(I demanded as I realized: does mom know him? How do I dare to ask her such things? Do I look like I'm 'desperate'? Before I ask again, I perceived a hand above my head-mom's patting me.)

"We're not sure if you and that boy will meet again in the future, Nagisa. Would you like to eat? I'll cook your favorite sushi."

"Eh... un... okay."

\- TIME SKIP -

(Starting that day, I tried to prolong my life with him in my mind. I don't know-I just let him stay in my mind because I want to search him. I did my best on my studies, I kept asking some children if they know about that lad, but no one answered me a 'yes'.)

"I'll still wait."

(I mumbled through myself whilst looking at the fine blue sky. Also, I kept staying in that kiddie shelter every dismissal time-hoping that we could meet again. A sigh was protruded in my mouth.

As time passes by, I kept going on until I graduated in elementary. As I reached my high school, I enrolled in Kunugigaoka Junior High School. I wonder if he's here too, but the thing is:

"Can I still recognize his countenance now we've got a bit matured?")

xxxxx

[Karma's POV]

(Shit. Several years were passed and even a single times, I didn't get any clue nor idea about Nagisa. I wonder how was she right now. Ah~ I think, there's no prospect anymore, but giving up was not in my option anyway-I am a delinquent person, aren't I?

Meanwhile, let's set aside that first. I finally graduated in my elementary. It's good seeing my parents there even though I thought they're not coming. Of course I won't let myself be overwhelmed in academics-of course I will reach the valedictorian. 'Cause I'm not just a delinquent, I'm also intelligent. So that's why my parents are giving me whatever I want.

But still, my concern is Nagisa. I wonder where school should she enroll now. I think, she'd graduated too. Is there a possibility that our pathways will cross when I enrolled in Kunugigaoka Junior High School? I had no idea. I just enrolled, since, it's quite-near from our house.)

"Well, I guess, it's time to search again."

xxxxx

\- TIME SKIP : KUNUGIGAOKA JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL - WELCOME NEW FRESHMENS! -

(A~a, this school is quite-big and full of big heads and dumbasses. I feel like: there's a lot of punching bags that I need to turn down-I like it. During my first day, I did a lot of things before the morning assembly begins. It's pretty good here. I think, there would be a lot of fun if I stayed here.

I begin my day by beating down some dumbasses whom I just met a while ago. I'm an outstanding student, aren't I? Oh, well. However, I was sent in Class B, great! A valedictorian was sent in Class B haha! Guess, I need to face a lot of challenges here. And there, the bell rang. After the nonsense morning assembly, my new section head in the classroom now as our new teacher checks the attendance.

While checking the attendance, I suddenly glimpse on a guy who has a long hair infront. I wonder why, but it seems that this guy is interesting. I kept looking on his long, shoulder-length and pony-tailed sky blue hair whilst placing my palm underneath my chin.)

"Akabane-san?"

"Present."

(The teacher called my name. And then what? I was so surprised when she called out the next student...)

"Shiota... Nagisa-san?"

"Present!"

(My eyes widened. I suddenly glimpse on that guy.)

"Shiota... Nagi...sa..."

(I mumbled, which made that long-haired guy glance on me.

.

.

.

.

.

He is real. I heard it right and clear...

But,

I made a mistake.

I thought... she's a girl...

But why...

His appearance is still the same... as I met him...

He's nobby... So feminine...

My eyes widened a lot...

He smiled at me...

Shit. I'm melting.

.

..

...

It's very clear...

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

...

I finally found Nagisa.)

[To be continued...]


	6. Chapter 6: Time of Friendship

Chapter 6: Time of Friendship

[Braces out!]  
―――――――――――――

[Karma's POV]

He smiled at me.

My heart is melting.

His smile makes my heart race.  
.

.

.  
He really is Nagisa.

.

.

Shiota Nagisa―who made my grey matter focused 'til now.

\- CURRENT TIME : MORNING ― FIRST PERIOD -

After the attendance, our teacher, one by one called us to come infront, and manifest ourselves. Tch, kiddie teacher, but I don't want to elude, anyway.

.

.

I want to recognize Shiota Nagisa even more...

.

So, I decided to do it. Lucky you, Shiota. You piqued my interest too much. You have to deal with me.

Since, I'm the only one who has a surname that is beggining with letter 'A' in this classroom, I'm the first one our teacher called.

"Akabane-san? May you introduce yourself on us?"

"Akabane Karma, thirteen. Nice to meet you."

I said frugally.

"Any... information about you, Akabane-san?"

"I'm living alone. My parents are travelling somewhere in other country leaving me here alone―sending me some money's to live well. Any propositions, teacher?"

"Eh? A-ah, n-nothing anymore. Thank you for introducing yourself, Akabane-san! You may now take your seat."

Without hesitation, I took my seat expressionless, waiting for Nagisa to be called by our teacher as she called the next student to introduce.

xxxxx

[Nagisa's POV]

'Akabane... Karma?' I repeat his appellation on my mind.

.

.

His face seems familiar.

.

.

I don't know where and when, but I think, I'd already met him somewhere before...

"Shiota-san?"

"Y-yes, ma'am?"

"May you now introduce yourself to us?"

"Ah, sure."

Deep inside, I'm tremulous. I do not have any fortitude to present myself infront, until my vision reached Akabane Karma's ones.

.

He's staring at me.

I'm going to not to focus on him too much.

"I-M-my name is... Nagisa... Shiota Nagisa. I'm twelve years old. N-nice to meet you all!"

I said, before lowering down my head, gesturing a bow as soon as my other classmates began to acclaim―I don't know why, but there's someone who didn't clap,

Akabane Karma.

He kept staring on me just like a tiger that'd already locked his eyes to his little prey. I feel a bit uneasy. His wee smirk, his 'easy-easy' look formed by his countenance, I feel like, there's something peculiar with him. Well, I guess, I'm just making an illusion. However, I then now took my seat and just focused myself by listening to the other students introducing themselves infront.

xxxxx

[Karma's POV]

'That's it?! Only two informations?! Damn you, Shiota! You got me there, huh? Damn it.'

Finally, the boring introduction was been finished already. And now, the next teacher arrives―another introduction ceremony. Damn...

"Well, I knew that you all have already finished introducing with your adviser, so, I will only take your nicknames. Is that fair and clear?"

"Yes sir!"

Everyone replied, except me from the back. Psh, who cares about nicknames?

"Akabane-san?"

"'Akabane', sir."

"Alright. How about... you―who has a long hair."

"Eh? U-um, S-shiota, sir. Shiota Nagisa."

"? Why is your name is on the boys list?"

Everyone began murmuring something, talking to each other―exchanging quaeres.

"I―I'm sorry, sir, but I really am a boy. T-there was a personal story behind-why my hair is prosy rather than the others."

"Oh, something personal, huh? Might we get some hints?"

"If it's personal, any hints are strictly probihited, sir. Right manners are being taught here, aren't those? Rather, have you really learned to how to shut your mouth when a person said it is something 'personal'?"

Whoops, I couldn't bear it, since I saw Nagisa's expression reformed into something, that cannot be painted even though you use all art and sketching styles; my mouth slipped, which made everyone gaze at me.

With Nagisa, with his mirthless eyes.

I shrugged.

"Is something the matter?"

Everyone blink, but a thing caughts my attention...

.

.

He smiled again.

.

Does he thanking me, or somewhat? I don't know either, but that smile has a meaning. Yes, it trully has.

\- TIME SKIP : LUNCH TIME -

So, I noticed that Nagisa is eating alone, drawning his bento box. Looks luscious.

"Hey! Can I share lunch with you?"

I said while curving my lips to a simple 'friendly' grin, which made him smile too.

'Feminine.'

"Sure! I would be grateful on that, Akabane-kun!"

"Thank you! Actually, I'm so pleased that I'd managed to get in close with you! Your appearance is amazing!"

I said in amusement; like a child who is storytelling about his favourite action character with such full of energy.

"Are you free after we eat? We can roam around this campus and explore! What do you think, Shiota-kun?"

There's his smile again.

'His killer smile.'

"Sure! Why not?"

"Okay, so that's a little deal. You should finish your lunch by twelve twenty afternoon. Is that fine, Shiota-kun?"

"Shiota-san?"

A familiar voice was heard by all of us in this mini-classroom: our adviser. Everyone glanced at her, even Nagisa who was being called.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Oh my, it seems that you're not available in a couple of minutes, are you? Your mom is on the principal's office waiting for you. After you eat your lunch, head there directly, okay?"

"My mom? S-sure. Thank you, ma'am!"

"You're welcome. See you all later!"

A quick response, huh? Well...? What to do now?

"A-Akabane-kun, I'm sorry, but, can we plan the roaming session next time? I-I was in a hurry."

"Sure thing. Have you finished your lunch already?"

"N-not-yet... but I need to hurry."

His face seems too worried; also, based from his stirs as he organized his stuffs and now rapidly running towards the principal's office.

Whoops.

He left his bag.

"This is going to be fun." I mumbled with a smirk.

xxxxx

[Nagisa's POV]

I left Akabane-san there alone. I was worried, but I really need to go if mom's there. So, I head straightly to the principal's office. Mom's there with principal Asano, waiting.

"So, welcome, Shiota Nagisa-kun. Have a seat."

"T-thank you, sir."

Principal Asano began to discuss the problem: my shoulder-length hair, which is strictly prohibited from this school. My mom is so defensive. They seem like arguing already, while I remained in mum, engulfing by the words my mom are saying with principal Asano. They took in about twenty minutes, until they have finally decided to reconcile.

I sighed in relief.

"Ah, Nagisa-kun, I'm sorry."

"Nagisa, how are you in your classroom?"

"I-I'm fine. Akabane-san is accompanying me today."

"'Akabane-san'? A new acquaintance of yours?"

I nodded.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad that you're making new friends already."

"Thanks mom."

After the councelin―'arguing' session, principal Asano gestures me to leave already. So, I bowed and take my leave, leaving mom there inside.

"See you later at home, mom!"

I hurried back to the classroom to see what's happening there. Oops! I left my bag there infront of Akabane-san. It didn't took a while 'til I reached our classroom and...

"Akabane...-san?"

I blinked twice. Staring at the lad who's sleeping on my table...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Akabane-san, while cuddling my bag.

[To be continued...]


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Safe

Chapter 7: I'm Safe

[Nagisa's POV]

I poked Akabane-san's cheek twice nor more.

"A-Akabane...-san? Akabane...-san?"

I called his name through whispering. I scanned his entire countenance―looks like he's really tired. I sighed and just let him sleep.

"I'll just wake you up when the class begins."

I muttered. And since, I didn't finished my lunch, I went down to the canteen to buy a sandwich and a water to surpass my hunger.

"Man, I feel so hungry."

I mumbled.

\- TIME SKIP: Comfort Room (Boys) -

I'd finally finished my temporary lunch, throwing the tissue I have from that sandwich in the trash can. I decided to go to the CR.

I walk, until I reached my destination, but there's a lot of boys there.

They're smirking in mischief, all are staring on me. I gulped before deciding to walk away, but... 

A man grabs my wrist and grabs me inside the boy's comfort room. They locked the door, cornered me there and didn't let me to utter any single word.

'I'm dead.' I thought as I gave them an observing look. 

'I'm scared.'

'I'm just a new transfer here.'

'Someone... 

'Help me...'

xxxxx

[Student's POV]

"Hey! Look! That's the Shiota guy, isn't he?"

"Woah, really? He's so cute!"

"I think, I'm gonna be fall in love with him, but, nope. I'm not a gay."

Those are some conversations we're murmuring as we saw Shiota Nagisa walking alone, along the corridor, to the boy's comfort room. Unfortunately, he was being trapped and cornered by these unknown group of students. We immediately ran upstairs and talked about what is happening, since we're concern on that Shiota-cute guy until we heard some 'update'.

"Oh my! That Shiota newly transferred guy has been cornered by that group?!"

"Yes! A lot of people saw it!"

"Shall we report this on the principal?"

"Wait, I think, his mother is there."

"No! His mom's already left!"

"Oh my!"

"Talking about misfortune."

"Man, that newly transferred bluenette cute guy is on a miserable condition."

There's a lot of conversations; anywhere you go, the entire school's main topic is Shiota Nagisa of Class B. They're all worried.

xxxxx

[Karma's POV]

I putted something inside Nagisa's bag, aiming something 'funny for me'―a surprise, rather, but accidentally, I fell asleep. But when I heard everyone's seemed having a single topic; the noise is getting unusual, I decided to lift up my head and ask some dumbasses about what the heck is happening here.

"Hey! What's happening here? Can I get some updates?"

"H-hey, a-aren't you, Akabane... Karma..."

The guy said as his what seemed like 'friend' gasps. I raised my eyebrows.

"And what about me?"

"I―I know you! A-and... I guess... t-that Shiota guy needs your help!"

'Shiota...'

"You mean, Shiota Nagisa?"

"Indeed! H-he's your classmate, isn't he?"

"Yes."

I glared.

"Might you tell me what's happening here?"

The guy finally speaked up, stuttering.

"A-a group of s-students c-c-cornered him u-up! A-and I guess... t-those are a f-fraternity g-group. T-that Shiota guy condition i-is in d-danger!"

My eyes widened.

Without saying anything back, I rapidly ran downstairs―to the boy's CR. A lot of people is worried―seemed like a hostaging― 

Nagisa shouts.

xxxxx

[Nagisa's POV]

"Alright boys, do whatever you want. We're on a full security here."

Those guys said as the two of them grabs my arms. I shout and begged for help from those people from the outside.

"Oh, shut up you lil' guy! Just do what we want and we'll spare your life."

"W-what d-do you want f-from me?!"

"Just shut the hell up, you little cute guy before I couldn't hesitate to do something 'bad' on you."

A guy with an upright blond hair threatened me with those words, which are effective to me―to be scared of.

I gulped.

'Somebody... please... help me...'

I closed my eyes, since, I'm so weak and probably can't slink off, I just sighed and waited on my 'future'.

I sighed...

... and suddenly remembered a name... 

... Then I whispered... 

"Akabane...-san..."

xxxxx

[Karma's POV]

I turned on my fists―already want to punch these guys that are on my way.

"May I excuse?"

I said in a threatening voice, since, I really am serious right now. If these shits still don't move, I won't hesitate to kick their asses right now infront of me.

A guy glanced back. His eyes widened―seeing me there from his back. Woah, was this guy knew me? I grabbed the chance; I glared at him and I guess, he gets my message; he quickly turned his head back and suddenly, he exclaimed.

"Everyone! Back off! Akabane Karma's here! Out of his way!"

Woah, really? I smirked when he glance on me once again.

'Thanks, I guess...'

Finally, the crowd let me in―moving away from my way. I quickly ran and heard Nagisa shout once again from the inside, begging for help...

... before I heard a 'slam'.

I grind my teeth.

"Now talking about having their next day of school in the hospital."

I clutched my fists more. Anger can be now perceive through my countenance as the people back out even more―obviously, freaked out.

I kicked out the door.

xxxxx

[Nagisa's POV]

They didn't let me to shout anymore. I feel like, I'm a hostage here. So, I just whispered Akabane-san's name repeatedly, but―

"Oh, so you know that redhead guy, aren't you?"

The blond guy coiled his arms around me. I can't breathe properly as I placed my hand on the guy's arms, pulling it away, but I can't.

"Hey people out of there! Can you hear me?"

He exclaimed. My ear can't handle the loud volume. The other guys glanced on us.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

The other guy asked, but this blond guy isn't listening to them at all.

"Once Akabane Karma shows himself, we will completely release this cute guy!"

Wait, did I hear him right? His aim is Akabane-san? I blinked.

"Did you hear i―"

Before this guy can complete his words, the door suddenly breaks and opened. I admit, my eyes widened and I can't control my lips anymore from smiling. 

"Yo. Can you release him now?"

Even though his face is full of anger, my lips were still stretched widely. Perceiving the redhead infront of us. 

'Akabane Karma.'

The blond guy freaked out by his countenance.

"A-Akabane... Karma?!"

"Did you hear me?"

The blond guy trembles, but didn't choose giving up as an option. He tightened his arms around my neck, which makes me having difficulties in breathing.

"A-a―I―"

I began to pant, looking at Akabane-san. Fortunately, the other guys backed off―only this one guy has been left. Akabane-san didn't hesitate anymore to spare the others, remaining the blond guy. He's still trembling.

'Spare me... please...'

Due to my lack of breathing, I became weaker... and weaker, until my vision turns into black.

― BLOCK OUT ―

xxxxx

[Karma's POV]

"All sprared, except one. Tch, such losers."

I told the blond guy who is holding up Nagisa as his 'hostage'. What on earth does the students in this school thinking? Are these students insane?

But...

Nagisa's became unconscious.

My eyes widened, and my anger has risen.

I was about to punch the guy, but he quickly defended himself using Nagisa. Then in a mere seconds, he throwed me Nagisa's unconscious body, and is now begging me to spare him.

"P-please! S-s-spare m-m-me!"

I raised my head―looking at him in a sarcastic way.

"Spare you... huh?"

I downed my lips to him; showing a lot of irritation before I merely kicked his face as hard as I can, that he lost his consciousness too.

"Like hell I will."

I looked back at Nagisa. Poor guy. I really can't forgive this blond guy. So, before he could get conscious again, I carried Nagisa and then left the comfort room. A lot of people are questioning me, but I didn't payed too much attention.

My concern is Nagisa's condition.

I brought him to the clinic. It took about less than seven minutes as the school nurse declared that he's now completely fine―just needed some rest. I sighed in relief and is now guarding Nagisa. I patted his head and brought my lips into his ear, whispering: 

"You're safe now, Shiota-kun."

[To be continued...]


	8. Chapter 8: Being Genuine

Chapter 8: Being Genuine

[Nagisa's POV]

What happened a few hours ago flashes back on my mind, causing me to wake up. My eyes leisurely opened as I saw a certain ceiling, with a circular light on it. I moved my head to the left and I saw few more beds, a curtain, a table and the school nurse. Oh, I was sent to the clinic. Wait...

.

.

.

'What happened?'

.

.

.

I asked myself, but a very familiar voice cuts me off from thinking.

"So you're awake. How do you feel right now?"

Akabane Karma ― the most fearsome guy right now here on school, because of his behavior. Also, 'The one who saves me.'

I replied him first, by a simple, short smile before speaking up,

"I feel... good now, Akabane-san!"

"-kun would be better."

"Eh?"

I met his eyes quickly. Reassuring on what I'd heard in just a few seconds ago. I blinked twice—he's smiling—a genuine one.

"S-sure. Akabane-kun."

Another smile is curved from my lips. I need to thank him. I grabbed his wrist weakly and uttered some words that I really want to utter for him right now. Looking bashfully, I tried to not to made our eyes met with each other―I averted my sight.

"I―I know... I caused you trouble e-earlier, but... I just want t-to say 'Thank you' for saving me from those guys." 'And for coming to my life.'

After I utter 'my' words, he smiled back to me, having our eyes met with each other.

"It's nothing. Also, I'm the one who approached you, aren't I?"

He brought his chair nearer than me as he touched my forehead, checking my current temperature.

"I thought you really passed out—I'm glad, you're not. Do you want to eat something?"

"Uh, I'm completely fine now, Akabane-kun. Thank you very much and sorry for worrying you."

"It's nothing. Don't mention it."

I can't stop smiling...

.

.

.

.

.

'Thank you so much, Akabane-kun.'

xxxxx

[Karma's POV]

 _'His smile made my smile to be a genuine one...'_

A few minutes elapsed and Nagisa fell asleep again. I'm glad, he's regaining a good rest already—forgetting what happened a while ago, but...

.

.

.

What the hell are those guys want from him anyway?

What makes the situation worst is...

.

.

.

The school have just moved after that incident.

But I'm glad they were kicked out of this school just a couple of minutes ago as the school nurse told me, that they were sent to the principal and got dismissed immediately. That's a good news, isn't it?

Therefore, fortunately, they let me to stay here just to guard Nagisa. I remained from my seat in about two hours before I fell asleep too—laying my arm on his bed, placing my head there. Well, rather than doing nothing and just get bored, I would prefer to sleep with him and waste my time. I want to ditch the entire class hours too, so this would be better.

\- TIME SKIP: 3:25 PM -

[Nagisa's POV]

I gradually open my eyes—and instantly saw the white ceiling with a certain off light. I blinked once and turned my head to the right. Besides me, there's still Akabane-kun, but he's dormant too.

.

.

.

 _'Cute'_

.

.

.

I leisurely placed my right hand upon his red head, patting it lightly.

.

.

.

Oh,

.

.

.

 _'His hair is soft...'_

I held some strands of his short hair; it feels good on my hands. I like it very much. And that causes my lips to creep a simple smile.

"Sleep tight, Akabane-kun."

I whispered as I returned my gaze back to the ceiling.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Things happened a lot in my first day of school. I was held as a 'hostage', but Akabane-kun rushed and immediately saved me from those bad guys. Even though I feel like my day is not yet complete, I feel satisfied. I hope..._

.

.

.

.

.

 _I might get the chance to know Akabane-kun better._

.

.

.

 _Despite his rude attitude—I know, people all over this school are talking about him as being a delinquent and an 'evil' person, but my standpoint is_ _different._

.

.

.

 _I know,_

.

.

.

 _There is a reason rear his delinquent attitude.'_

xxxxx

[Karma's POV]

It's already afternoon when I woke up. I would like to gradually open my eyes, but I suddenly felt a flaccid thing patting me—Nagisa's hand. My eyes quickly widened, but that didn't last long. I closed again my eyes, relishing the limpness of Nagisa's hand.

.

.

.

Too feminine,

.

.

.

Very soft.

.

.

.

I like it.

I didn't raised my head yet. Instead, I sighed and smiled,

"Your hand is very soft, Shiota-kun. I like it."

He quickly noticed my words, which made him surprised, and glance at me rapidly with a surprised azure eyes.

"A-akabane—kun?!"

"Woah, did I scare you?"

And that's the time that I lifted my head.

"N-no—I—I was just surprised..."

"Oops, my bad. I apologize."

"I-it's fine, Akabane-kun."

"Anyway, how do you feel now?"

"I-I feel... better now, Akabane-kun."

"Want to go home now? It's already dismissal."

"S-sure!"

"I bet you can walk now on your own, can't you?"

"Ah, yeah. I can walk now."

"Good! Now, let's pick up our bags."

"Oh... yeah, I forgot, I left my bag in the classroom."

I began to step—reaching the clinic's door.

"Yes, so that we should go back to the classroom right now."

"Ah, r-right away!"

He quickly ran next to me and we began to walk back to the classroom to pick up our bags. I quickly approached our adviser to excuse ourselves for today. I'm glad she understoods.

\- TIME SKIP: 4:30 PM – KUNUGIGAOKA STATION -

"So, shall I walk you home, Shiota-kun?"

We're currently at the train station. We already paid our pass cards, and now are waiting for the train to arrive. I decided to talk with Nagisa while waiting.

"Ah, I'm completely fine now. Really, thank you so very much for today, Akabane-kun!"

"I told you not to mention it, aren't I? But you're welcome anyway."

He smiled again. And the train arrives.

"Guess, this is a 'day farewell'."

"Yeah."

The train's door opens. I quickly entered the train, but my eyes widened a little.

.

.

.

He also enters the same train.

My lips crept a smile.

"So you're riding in the same train, huh?"

"Ah, yeah. But I think, we're on different stations."

"Well, you're right."

One minute, and the train's doors were closed. We look for a vacant seat, but unfortunately, all seats are occupied, so, we endure standing near the door.

"So, what station are you going to get off?"

"My path is on the third station. What about you, Akabane-kun?"

"Aw, I'm on the fifth station."

"Well, that would be bad? Or fine? Whatever."

He chuckled.

.

.

.

It took about ten minutes before the train finally arrived on the third station where Nagisa will get off. As the doors opened, he exits the train, facing me back.

"Ah, well, see you tomorrow, Akabane-kun!"

"See 'ya, Shiota-kun. Take care, okay?"

He nods.

"Thank you! And you too!"

I waved my hand back on Nagisa as the train began to scud.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Well, this day is not bad after all. I came up with a new acquaintance—a_ _childhood acquaintance_ _. I finally met him personally. He's still so cute_

.

.

.

 _... and feminine._

.

.

.

 _I'm still glad, because I have the chance to talk to him a lot. Then tomorrow, and until the end of school year. He's too kind—my delinquent attitudes are nothing to him—he didn't mind it despite of those 'shits' that can't help, but to talk and murmur about me. I wonder why... but,_

.

.

.

.

.

 _I want to know him more,_

.

.

.

 _... and better._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _That's the way I liked his attitude the most.'_

 _"Today, I'm on my genuine self."_

[To be continued...]


	9. Chapter 9: Normal To Special

Chapter 9: Normal To Special

[Karma's POV]

"Man, I'm beat up!"

I told myself, once I'd finally managed to lie down on my bed to laze. Well, I had a fight on my way home again after Nagisa estranged with me on the train. I guess, it's rather… better? But the thing is…

.

.

.

.

.

… I STILL NEED TO WORK TO SUBSIST!

.

.

.

I NEED TO COOK OR ELSE I WON'T BE ABLE TO BE ALIVE ANYMORE, DAMN IT!

My long-awaited repose is now on its limit. Really, damn this life. So, to earn my 'living', I leave my soft bed and haste changed clothes. Then, scud to the kitchen to eat my favorite — my own cooking, duh.

"Man, I'm bored…"

I opened the refrigerator, looking for something—whatever to cook for dinner. Good thing there's a chicken meat. I guess, I'll just cook a chicken curry for tonight, of course only for myself. I took the frozen meat and placed it in water to defrost immediately and prepared the other ingredients.

\- TIME SKIP: FEW MINUTES LATER -

As usual, my own cuisine is the best for me. Well, since I'm already used—wait,

.

.

.

… ' _Why don't I let Nagisa to taste my cuisine?'_

That will be interesting, isn't it? But I guess, I'll just do that thing when we get closer to each other soon.

I already washed the dishes and cleaned my area before returning to my silent room. I thouroughly want to sleep right now—wait,

.

.

.

"DAMN THIS HOMEWORKS!"

Why homeworks do exist anyway? Goddamn it, I need to finish this immediately or else…

.

.

.

… or else… _'I'll just ditch my classes.'_ I feel my lips creep a smirk.

Now, placing this shits—I mean, notebooks upon my table—I do my homeworks quickly. Tch, easy ones.

\- TIME SKIP: FEW MINUTES LATER -

"Ah~ finally! Goodnight."

Sleeping after working is one of the best things to do, 'ya know? Oh well, I still need to demean again tomorrow, on the next days, bla, bla, bla, okay, 'til I kick the bucket. Fine. Anyway, I need to visit my 'dreamland' too. So, yeah.

'Surely, a lot of things happened today. I wonder how this one will go—I'll just deal with this anyway.

 _I wonder how is Nagisa doing.'_

\- BLOCK OUT -

xxxxx

[Nagisa's POV]

"I'm home, mom."

"Welcome back, Nagisa. You seemed a bit late. What took you so long?"

"Ah… I'm sorry. I came up with a new friend in school and ended up talking with him, since from our dismissal in school until we reached the station. I didn't noticed the time."

"I got it. Go busk already, dinner is waiting."

"Okay."

There's nothing special happened tonight aside of eating with mom together, which is the usual, since my dad wasn't here anymore and already living on his own. It's not like—I'm indignant or whatsoever. I'm just plaintive. But I guess, this is fine too, rather than enduring their discord day by day about me 'being' a female or a male. No matter what, I'm still a boy.

… ' _with feminine appearance.'_

As I aforementioned earlier, there's nothing special happened tonight. And now, I'm doing my homeworks. Ugh, Math is really hard, isn't it? I finished my other assignments and now having difficulties in Math. Good thing, mom's downstairs. I have no choice anyway. I need to ask her.

"Mom! Can you help me with my assignment?"

I said quickly once I'd reach mom's place.

"Sure, Nagisa. May I see your notebook?"

"Thank you! Here."

\- TIME SKIP: FEW MINUTES LATER -

Finally, assignments done! I can finally laze! Good thing I finished everything early. I can sleep the entire time now!

My things were organized already, almost prepared for tomorrow, just waiting for me. So, to save up my time from boredom, I lied down and closed my eyes mildly. It feels good—the blanket is warm, my room is wintry—a great atmosphere.

' _I wonder if Akabane-kun is sleeping already…'_

\- BLOCK OUT -

\- TIME SKIP: KUNUGIGAOKA JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL – MORNING -

I guess, I'm a bit early today. It's 6:57 am and our class will start by 7:30 am or so. Even Akabane-kun is not yet arriving.

'Hm… maybe he's got into a fight again.'

I remained from my seat, holding my bag. I also toiled a bento for Akabane-kun for today as my change and gratitude for helping me yesterday. I really do owe my life to him by those unknown guys. It's not like—I'm still afraid on them or whatsoever, I guess, I need to give them a little 'gratitude' by 5 percent, because I got to know Akabane-kun from that incident. A smile was suddenly crept from my lips—neither I, I didn't realized it.

"And what are you dreaming about?"

My daydreaming was terminated by hearing someone speaks. My azure eyes were locked, both looking at one direction—

.

.

.

.

.

"Akabane…-kun."

… With a smile crept on his handsome countenance, plus his mercury orbs staring at me. Our eyes are directly hitting each other's sight. But nothing lasts longer. His eyebrows immediately curved, blinking.

"H-hey, Shiota-kun! Are you okay?"

Oops. I need to do something.

"Y-yeah…"

'I guess, this is not the time to continue my daydreaming.'

"Ah, anyway, good morning, Akabane-kun!"

"Yeah, yeah, good morning too. How are you, fine or nah? I can brought and guard you to clinic again if you wanted to."

' _Did I hear it right? Indeed. But—'_

"A-ah… I-I'm completely fine now. Thank you very much! Ah—here!"

'… _that's not the reason why I am here, anyway.'_

I gave him the bento I made.

"What is this?"

"I-I made a bento for you—as a gratitude."

"Huh? You don't need to, 'ya know? Besides, it's obviously normal to rescue a person from peril without any change, isn't it? Anyway, thanks. I didn't ate anything for breakfast, so I will take this."

"E-even though it's already common, thanking them with a change is common too, isn't it?"

"I know. That's why I accepted it."

"Thank you very much and you're welcome, Akabane-kun!"

"Hm…"

"Eh?"

"Wouldn't it be better if we eat this together?"

"H-huh?"

"Since, you made this, come on, Shiota-kun! Let's eat lunch together with your bento!"

My lips form a beam, filled with complacency.

"Sure, Akabane-kun!"

xxxxx

' _Today, my friendship with Akabane-kun began to go deeper. Few days passed, we're always together. We're laughing together, hanging out together. I'm glad._

 _._

 _._

 _._

… ' _I made a new friend.'_

 _I thought, I will be a loner here in this school…_

.

.

.

… ' _I was wrong.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Akabane-kun is my first friend who helps me a lot in my high school. I think, making friends here is not 'that easy', but still, I feel satisfied anyway. Just a single friend is enough. At least, there's someone lending his ears to me and I can lend my ears to someone. And that's Akabane-kun for you. I'm so glad, really._

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _I wonder if I have the chance to acquaint him even more than his physical appearances.'_

" _Yesterday's normal, today's special.'_

[To be continued…]


	10. Chapter 10: Bestfriends

Chapter 10: Bestfriends

[Nagisa's POV]

' _It is truly unduly—those things happened, since the day I met Akabane-kun. After that day, he always monitors me in school. He always invites me to hang out with him, only the two of us together. In good and bad times, including his frays with other people—I witnessed everything in the entire year. He even invited me to come on his house. A great opportunity, isn't it?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

… _I'm so lucky to have him as my best friend._

 _Ah well, his house is quite-large. It has two bedrooms. One for him and the other is for his parents' who're apparently traveling on another country, leaving him here alone. Of course, they're nourishing Akabane-kun. They're insane if they just left him here without leaving him some money and stuffs to live._

 _Yes, I know, he's a 'demon' from everyone's eyes; therefore, it doesn't mean that I'll leave him because of that._

 _._

 _._

 _._

… _As if._

 _This school year is the best, I think. To have such an intelligent best friend (not that I'm using him, I won't do that!); I'm so grateful. Akabane-kun helped me a lot. He even tutored me day by day in school during break times, lunches, free times and even dismissals. Even though mom's always being frantic on me because I'm arriving home late, I don't care until she gets used, and dealt with it instead. I'm telling her the reasons why, anyway. I'm also telling mom about Akabane-kun as my best friend._

 _Moreover, because of his teachings, I noticed that my poor grades are rising. And that's also a reason why mom is getting used of my late arrivals.'_

\- CURRENT TIME: 8:47 PM -

"I'm home, mom."

At first, mom's not around. Then, in mere seconds, she pops up from the kitchen. A sweet beam is crept from her countenance.

"Welcome back, Nagisa! How's your day?"

"It's great, mom. I'm going to change first."

I turned my way to the stairs. However,

"Ah, Nagisa!"

I desist and faced my mom. I gave her a puzzled look.

"What is it, mom?"

"After you change, can I order you to buy a soy sauce?"

"Ah, sure!"

"Well, thanks. Go change immediately."

"Okay."

As mom ordered me to buy the soy sauce, I went to my room and changed clothes immediately. I'm about to leave my room when I suddenly remembered:

.

.

.

Akabane-kun is still roaming around.

And because I, his _best_ _friend_ want a companion, I immediately called him, asking for his accompany.

 _*Calling… phone answered._

"Hello, Shiota-kun? What's up?"

"Ah, Akabane-kun! Where are you?"

"Hm? Roaming around, I dunno. Why?"

"Eh? Um, my mom ordered me to buy ingredients for our dinner. So, might I ask you if you can accompany me for a while?"

"Huh? Where are you?"

"I'm still at home, ready to leave."

"Alright, alright, I'll go with you. Where will be our meeting place?"

"Um, can you fetch me here at house?"

"Well, yeah, sure. I'm coming."

"Thank you very much!"

"Mhmhm, don't mention it."

"So… see 'ya?"

"See 'ya."

 _*Phone call ended._

\- TIME SKIP: FEW MINUTES LATER -

"Nagisa? Nagisa?"

Oops, mom's here already.

"Mom, I'm done."

"What took you so long? Here,"

She gave me the list of ingredients that I need to buy. It seems many.

"I just noticed that most of the ingredients are already empty. Can you buy me all of these?"

"Woah… too many… okay."

"Thank you Nagisa. You better be off right now."

"Yeah, I'm off, mom!"

"Take care, okay. Be sure that you'll come back immediately."

"Okay!"

I felt the excitement. As I expected, Akabane-kun fetched me here. He's still wearing his uniform and holding up his bag, waiting for me while playing a certain RPG game from his cellphone. It seems that he had been waiting here, since earlier. I quickly approached him.

"Akabane-kun!"

He pause his game and glance on me with his 'easy-easy' look. Still, the same mischievous grin is on his face.

"Yo, Shiota-kun."

He inserts his cellphone back on his pocket.

"You came!"

He gave me a puzzled look.

"Of course I do. I never said that I won't come, did I?"

"Ah… sorry, let's go?"

"Okay~"

Here we are. We're on the way to the store. Me and him, I feel comfortable,

.

.

.

… and great, unlike last year.

To break the silence, I tried to open up a small topic for Akabane-kun, but it seems that he's the one who made it first.

"So, what're those ingredients your mom would like you to buy?"

"Ah! here."

I lend mom's list to him.

"Hm… let's see… soy sauce… onions… I see. Your mom's handwritings are good, huh?"

"Is that so?"

He nods slightly.

We talked about some things around while we're walking.

It didn't take a while and we arrived at the convenience store. We buy all the ingredients that are logged on the paper immediately. Akabane-kun helped me to choose the 'best quality' of the ingredients here on the list and it doesn't expensive. How cool! That's a chef for you!

[Karma's POV]

I was bored enough to rove. Surprisingly, Shiota-kun calls me, asking if can I accompany him tonight. Woah. However—

.

.

'It's been a year, since I met Shiota-kun. I guess, we're already best buddies—a partner-in-crimes, huh? Well great! I found a long-lasting _'cute'_ best friend. I'm so glad with that.

Well, he seems like my mother by his actions, haha. He said, he wants to be a good friend on me, so I let him be, even though sometimes, he's clumsy. I like that side of him. Every time he's being clumsy, I couldn't help it, but to tease him. At least, he's precise. He's my companion in good and bad times; he's always riding my trips anywhere and everywhere. He didn't mind his home arrival too, even though he knew that there's a monster—there's his mom waiting on her, worrying.

Tonight, before I go home, he called me to ask my accompaniment. Now, I'm helping him to buy some of the ingredients on his mom's list.

"You should buy this one, Shiota-kun. It's cheap, but its quality is good. It'll also help your mom's cuisine by giving a fresh odor on the food."

"Eh? Is that so? Thank you, Akabane-kun! I'll buy this one too!"

"You're welcome."

It didn't take a while and we finally finished purchasing. I also accompanied him on his way home. We talked a lot of things like the usual, nothing's new.

.

.

.

' _It seems like a date, huh?'_

"Well, um, Akabane-kun, thanks for accompanying me tonight."

"I told you don't mention it."

"But, I wanted to! Also, I'm sorry for botheration…"

"You didn't bothered me, alright? You're welcome. So, see 'ya."

"Ah, sure. Take care!"

I waved my hand back as my reply while walking away from Shiota-kun.

.

.

.

' _Recalling everything: last year, he's so hesitant when approaching me. Now, he's comfortable. He's stuttering while talking with me and he felt uneasy every time I'm inviting him to hang out with me. Now, he's delighted every time I'm inviting him to hang out with me. I thought, he would hate me when he witnessed my brutal fight on the certain ally where I brought him to take a short cut. Yeah, that fight was slaughterous, because those Yankees have a knife on their sleeves. They're about to attack Shiota-kun too, which made the entire fray gory._

 _After the fray, of course I got a lot of injuries. I'm also exhausted that time. And guess what? He carried me back to my house and treated all of my injuries gently. He's taking care of me day by day that time, and staying on my house just to monitor my condition until my full health and strength returned._

 _Of course, her mother doesn't know everything about that. Why would she? It would be awkward, duh. He's acting like my mother, 'ya know?_

 _Speaking of the devil,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

… _I still didn't meeting up his mother, did I?'_

[Nagisa's POV]

"I'm home mom!"

"Welcome back again, Nagisa."

"Here, I bought everything on the list. Are those correct?"

"Hm…"

Akabane-kun accompanied me from the store until here in home after we purchased everything that is needed in the list. And woah, Akabane-kun got it all precisely.

"All are correct. Thank you, Nagisa!"

"You're welcome, mom. Here's the change."

"Ah, Nagisa, a while ago, I peeked at the window, checking if you already arrived. And then, I saw you being accompanied by a red haired lad. May I know who is he?"

' _Did I hear it right? She saw… Akabane-kun? Oh, great, Nagisa.'_

"Eh? You… saw us?"

She nods; a sign of a yes.

"Ah, he's my best friend, Akabane-kun."

"Akabane… isn't he the one you're talking about—you're best friend, I mean."

"Yeah."

"Why you don't let him to join us here in dinner?"

"Ah, no—he doesn't want to. He said he's exhausted already, he'll go home now."

"I see. Then, when would you like to introduce him to me?"

' _Wait, what?'_ I blinked in curiosity.

"Huh?"

"May you, introduce him to me by… tomorrow?"

' _Yes, my ears aren't deceiving my mind.'_ I smiled.

.

.

.

"Sure!"

[To be continued…]


	11. Chapter 11: The Next Day

Chapter 11: The Next Day

[Nagisa's POV]

"Akabane-kun!"

I exclaimed, perceiving a certain red head walking pretty far at me. He instantly wheeled his head, wearing a simple smile.

"Hey, good morning, Shiota-kun!"

"Good morning too!"

I replied. He halts from walking, facing me entirely.

"'Sup? How're you?"

"I'd been well since last night! What about you?"

"Hm? You seemed completely high today. Well, nothing's new. Is there something happened? Would you mind if you share that one with me?"

He's smile reforms into a mischievous one.

"Y-yeah but, let's make our way first or we'll be late."

I saw his eyes rolled—seems bored.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm—"

"Quick!"

"W-woah! S-shiota—"

I didn't hesitate to clutch his wrist anymore and grabbed him, running in my full speed. Little by little, I perceived his hand gradually holding back my wrist, running with me along.

.

.

.

Of course I couldn't help but to smile slyly. I kept running with a large beam crept on my face until we reached our school.

\- TIME SKIP: FEW MINUTES LATER -

"Phew! I thought we'll be late."

I said whilst heading directly at my seat.

"Damn you, Shiota! You're giving me a heart attack!"

Akabane-kun followed me. He's panting hardly, clutching his chest, sensing his meteoric-beating heart.

"Wha—u-uh... I'm sorry, Akabane-kun! I didn't mean it! Have a seat."

I smiled bashfully. He continued panting, gently sitting on my seat. I gave him my water.

"Here, have a drink."

"Well thanks! You felon."

"Wait, what?!"

"You almost killed me by running starting from the corner of the street just beside the Kunugigaoka station, you know? What the hell? Do you really think first before making an action?!"

He drank my water. He drank all of it. I giggled.

"I'm sorry! I'll treat you later, is that fine?"

"Damn... alright, alright."

Well, well, well, it seemed that it hooked him up.

"Um, Akabane—"

"Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, sir."

"Settle yourselves now; we'll be having a roll call."

"Okay~"

Aw, class' already begins. Akabane-kun went to his seat already, leaving me with our other classmates. I sighed.

'This day will be quick...'

\- TIME SKIP: DISSMISSAL -

[Karma's POV]

I feel like my heart wants to stop its pulsation already. Gee, that Shiota really knows my guts. I could feel like dying right now. And guess what? Our teacher saw my current condition, so he sends me to the clinic. Of course I can't go along with myself, so since, Shiota-kun is the only 'friend' I have here in this stupid classroom, our teacher sends him too with me just to accompany.

\- CORRIDOR -

"Um, Akabane-kun... I'm so sorry..."

I heard Shiota-kun said. I replied with a light pat on his head, flashing my signature smile.

"It's okay. At least, I'm still alive. And guess what? We're exempted in class!"

"... I hate you."

"Ahahaha!"

"..."

Pft—nothing can beat this boy's choky face every time I'm teasing him. However, once we reached the infirmary, I instantly lied down on the soft bed there, covering myself with a blanket. Shiota-kun had just sat up on the chair beside my bed, monitoring me. That's all I remembered before I quickly dozed off.

\- BLOCK OUT -

[Nagisa's POV]

I sat on the chair that was placed besides Akabane-kun's bed, without any idea what to do. A bored expression was written all over my face. A couple of minutes later, I sighed and turned my attention at Akabane-kun who, I just realized, that is dormant already. I patted his head gently; pulling the blanket up until it reached his shoulders.

'He's cute,' I thought, not noticing that I'm blushing slightly.

I waited a lot until I got so bored and feel drowsy too. So, I folded my arms besides Akabane-kun and placed my head there, only to take a nap—an hour nap.

\- BLOCK OUT -

xxxxx

I gradually opened up my eyes just to see nothing. I'm still lethargic... I sighed and closed my eyes again, moving my arms a little when I perceived something soft. Wait, am I holding something? I can't remember that I'm holding something before.

I rapidly raised my head, looking at the position of my hand—

.

.

.

.

.

... holding by Akabane-kun.

Of course, my eyes are widened in surprise and so was I.

"W-wha—?!"

But before I could withdraw my hand, he suddenly tightened the grip he had on me. Not that tight, just enough to say a message... 'Don't leave', although he's still dreaming.

I sighed and just hold his hand back... a little, frowning.

"I'll just pretend that this never happened."

I mumbled,

"Wake up, Akabane-kun."

[Karma's POV]

'Wake up, Akabane-kun'

Those words roused me up, cutting my dreams. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked twice. Then, I turned my sight at the blue haired guy beside me—Shiota Nagisa.

"Honestly, Akabane-kun..."

"Hm?"

I raised my eyebrows, albeit I still want to hit the hay. It seems that he got my message in an instant, how fast. But instead, I receive an answer by action; he slid his azure orbs down, looking at something. I followed his track and—

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!"

I feel my cheeks abruptly and rapidly heated up. I jumped off in surprise, releasing Shiota-kun's hand rapidly. Fuck, now I'm a mess.

.

.

.

... I'm holding his hand in a tight grip.

"W-W-WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Shiota-kun remains silent and sighed. Behind his face, there's this side of him that is really out of control. He's just straining himself to calm down. Should I hyperventilate? Goddammit.

"D-don't mind it! I-it's nothing... yeah."

"No, I want to know!"

He sighed. I guess, I already know what he means.

"I... honestly don't know too. I just woke up, you know? I... took a nap."

"Well... yeah, sorry—"

"Are you okay now?"

With a nod, I replied a yes.

That time, we stared at nothing without a reason. It's too awkward—heck yeah. But—

"Ah, Akabane-kun,"

"Hm... yes?"

"Are you free today?"

"I'm always 'free', haha"

I teased. He pouted a little—such childish act, pfft—

"I really hate you. However, if it is so, then... would you mind to come with me, then?"

"Huh? Where? Why?"

"... My mom wants to meet you."

I rapidly felt my lips curved. Woah, this is so amusing!

"Woah, really?!"

"Yeah... so..."

"So?"

"Let's go?"

I quickly nod.

"Sure."

\- TIME SKIP: EVENING – NAGISA'S HOUSE -

Well... here I go again... his house—'condominium', I say.

[Nagisa's POV]

"I'm home mom."

I greeted once mom meets us from the door. I'm with Akabane-kun tonight, because she requested it.

"Oh my, so he's your bestfriend, yes? Come in."

"Thank you," Akabane-kun replied.

We entered our house—our serene house. The dinner was ready already, just waiting for us.

"So, have a seat."

"Thank you, miss—"

"Hiromi."

"Miss Hiromi"

"Just feel free to eat, okay?"

"Sure."

"Nagisa, go change first."

"Okay."

As mom ordered me; of course, as her only child, I immediately followed, leaving Akabane-kun there with her. I hope he'll be fine.

[Karma's POV]

"So... your name is..."

"Akabane Karma, miss Hiromi."

"'Akabane-kun' I say, yes?"

"Yeah."

Here we go. I'm facing his mother already.

"I know this is sudden, but please feel free. I'm afraid your parents are worrying now. Did you call them already?"

"I'm all alone in my house. My parents are in Singapore."

"Huh—so, you really are free anytime, anywhere, yes?"

"Precisely."

"Anyway,"

I guess, the main topic is just going to start. Well, I'll just eat here, so... yeah.

"How did you and Nagisa met each other?"

Oops—

"... I approached him when I saw him reading a magazine, which includes my favourite movie director, and then, I invited him to watch that movie once it was released here in Japan."

' _... and when he took as a hostage there...'_

Based from the smile she has, I can see that she's already satisfied, yet, that smile is rather 'scary' inside.

"Well, then," she replied.

"Is Nagisa doing well in school?"

"Yes, he is."

"I'm glad. Akabane-kun, can I request you something?"

'Request', huh?

"Yeah, sure. What is it, miss Hiromi?"

"If you'll please... could you treat Nagisa well...

.

.

.

... like a girl?"

My eyes suddenly widened; my appetite abruptly drained.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid that someday, he'll grow stronger—I mean, you know... someday, he'll reprove me. I don't like that, so please, help me to lead his way—"

"No."

"Huh?"

I stood up, almost ready to leave.

"What kind of mother will request that kind of shit for her son? You know what? You're insane." 'So this is the reason why Shiota-kun is keeping his long hair, huh?' I thought. "Are you still in your mind, Miss Hiromi?"

And since, Nagisa isn't here... I began to provoke her.

"Hm... I never knew insane mothers like you still exist in this world. I thought they only exist in dramas or whatsoever. You're more of a monster than a mother as I'm expecting."

"What... did you just—?"

"If I were Shiota-kun, I'll leave you here without leaving a single feeling, but anger. I'll rebel for sure. I can't withstand such monster—I mean, 'mother' like you. Miss Hiromi, I think, you need someone to slap you to countenance the reality. Think about it wisely as I say. Anyway, I like your cuisine, thank you."

Yes, I know, she's about to burst in anger; I just stick out my tongue and carried my bag. That's when Nagisa arrived in his normal appearance. Thank you destiny, I guess.

"Eh? Akabane-kun, are you leaving already?"

Miss Hiromi remains silent, looking down at her food. I shrugged.

"Hm... well, yes. I remembered our homeworks to do, so... well, thank you for bringing me here, Shiota-kun."

He bashfully beamed, "Is that so? Well... I'll go accompany you first."

"Okay~"

Shiota-kun opens the door, leading the way out, however, before I finally leave, I approached Miss Hiromi, mumbling,

"Think about your act first, Miss. You're actually killing your poor son."

xxxxx

Ah~ finally outside. I really do love the evening's breeze—

"Um, Akabane-kun,"

I glance at the petite lad beside me—Shiota Nagisa whilst raising my eyebrows, wearing my signature 'easy-easy' beam.

"Yes?"

"I just want to ask: how does it go? I mean you and mom..."

"Hm... nothing much, really. We just talked some things about how did we met and stuffs. Don't mind it too much."

He smiled, replying, "Is that so? Ahaha, I'm glad you two are in good terms."

'Good terms, huh?'

"Well, it's nothing. So, we should part now."

"Ah, sure. See you tomorrow, Akabane-kun!"

"See 'ya"

' _Since when did we become in 'good terms'? Pffft—he doesn't know anyway. Well goodluck with your life, Miss Hiromi._

 _I'm sure... if not tonight, then next day, you're enraged. I wonder what will happen next.'_

[To be continued...]


	12. Chapter 12: Tease

Chapter 12:

[Hiromi's POV]

'You're more of a monster than a mother as I'm expecting...'

'You're insane...'

'If I were Shiota-kun, I'll leave here without leaving a single feeling, but anger...'

'I can't withstand such monster—I mean, 'mother' like you...'

'You're actually 'killing' your own son...'

...

"'Monster... huh?"

"'Insane... anger..."

"'Killing'... my own... son... huh?"

Every time... every time his words are infiltrating my mind...

... I 'am' ravaging.

"THAT BITCH!"

I exclaimed, knowing the fact that I am all alone here. But soon, Nagisa will arrive here... with his 'innocent' face. I should be quiet for now, but...

... thanks to that bitch, my appetite was drained to the fullest in an instant.

"Sorry Nagisa, I can't eat anymore tonight."

I mumbled. In just a few seconds, I heard the door opens—Nagisa finally arrived. So, as a 'good and a right' mother, I rise from my seat, greeting Nagisa, faking my 'welcoming' beam.

"Nagisa, I'm not feeling well tonight. Is it okay if you eat alone here? Don't worry, I'm fine. I'll just rest."

"Eh? Did you ate already, mom?"

"I have no appetite right now, Nagisa. Just go and eat, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

I head straight in my room and locked the door. My face is heating up, almost ready to fly into a rage, wants to throw everything I could grip. But I didn't do it. Instead, I try to calm down myself.

"You won't be able to step here again, Akabane. You won't be able again. I won't let you to reach me again—you're just a student brat—you can't talk to an educated mother like me like that!"

[Nagisa's POV]

"Mom?"

I mumbled, seeing mom's face doesn't seem well—in the mood. I could sense her ire streaming from head to toe. Also, her face is red – full of wrath and desire to 'kill' a person.

"I wonder what happened..."

\- TIME SKIP: MORNING -

Today has no classes. Meaning, I'm all free today, because we have no homeworks or any tasks to do—a complete rest day. But instead to waste this day, I decided to help my mother in groceries, picking up some food supplies. Her mood; I guess, she calmed down already. I'm still wondering what was happened last night...

"Nagisa"

"Ah—yes mom?"

"Do you have something in your mind that you want to buy? Go, pick some. Chips, biscuits or whatever is fine."

"Huh? R-really?"

"Yeah. It's fine. Go, I'll wait on the line."

"Sure!"

I went to the chips section immediately to choose some chips I'd like to brought home for today, walking as fast as I could, so that I can still add those in mom's groceries.

"Let's see... noodles section... sweets... ah, there—"

"Yo, Shiota-kun."

I feel my eyes widened

.

"... Akabane...-kun..."

"Woah, you seemed surprised, huh? What's wrong?"

Akabane-kun... he seems like the usual, carrying his own basket loaded with a lot of stuffs too. I inspected everything – from head to toe. Nothing's new. But it doesn't mean that I can't ask him some questions regarding yesterday, can I?

"Ah, nothing. What are you doing here? And what are those stuffs for?"

"Well duh, I'm here to pick up some 'life-savers'. Of course I need to live too. And these? These are my foods and beverages that I'm going to buy, obviously."

"Well..."

I'm so dumb.

"I... I see."

"And how about you? Roaming around?"

"Of course not!"

He chuckled. He _damn-ly_ chuckled.

"I'm here to pick up some chips. I'm with mom today, picking some groceries."

"Hm...? I guess I'll stay here for a while..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

 _His temperament changes... I wonder why..._

"Um, Akabane-kun—"

"You should go pick up some chips now, Shiota-kun. The queue there are quite fast."

"A—oh... okay."

"Well, see 'ya at school tomorrow then."

"Okay, see 'ya."

 _Someone please tell me what happened last night..._

[Karma's POV]

Geez, his mother, pfft—I know... I can't meet her personally again this time. I bet she hasn't recovered yet. Like hell a mother can do that in an instant. Well, anyway—just shrug it off, Karma. She's not a nil or somewhat.

 _But I need to apologize._

 _We aren't that close—I just met her—for the first time._

.

.

.

.

.

"Crap."

xxxxx

[Hiromi's POV]

"What took you so long?"

"I—I'm sorry, mom."

"Sighs, well fine. Give me that."

"Ah, here."

Finally, we're done buying groceries, almost going back to house with my Nagisa. No inconveniences happened; _we didn't meet that red head guy again_. I sighed in relief, once we entered our house. I let Nagisa to go to his room without any complain. He helped me a lot this day, anyway and that was enough for me.

[Nagisa's POV]

I head to my room immediately, sensing my phone vibrates a lot. Someone is calling me—who is this caller? Without looking to the name of the caller, I quickly answered the call, locking my room.

"Hello?"

"'Yo~ Shiota-kun"

"Ah, Akabane-kun, what's the matter?"

"Nothing at all, I just want someone to talk with. I'm so bored."

"Eh?" I frowned, "This is too unusual of you, are you feeling well?"

"Why so rude, Shiota-kun?"

"I'm not—I'm just telling you the truth."

"In a rude way, huh? That hurts."

"W-WHAT?!"

"Ahahaha! Just kidding."

"Ugh, tease..."

"Ahahahaha, that's the voice I am waiting for."

"Damn you!"

"Ahahaha!"

"Did you just call to tease me?"

"Hm... let's see... I don't know either."

"Just what on earth was that answer, Akabane-kun?"

"Out of the context."

"Ugh! I hate you!"

"Ahahahahaha!"

 _Wait, his chuckle..._

"I'll go hang on this call right away."

"Wait—no!"

"What?!"

"I just called you a minute ago!"

"I don't care!"

"Rude..."

"I'm not—"

"My 'baby' is too rude."

"W-w-w-w-w-what?!"

"Ahahahahahaha! Anyway—"

"I really hate you!"

"I love you too."

... Loading

... Loading

... Loading

.. Loading

. Loading complete

"... Akabane...-kun...

.

.

.

.

.

FUCK YOU!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA okay, okay, I didn't mean it, ahahahahahahaha. Just look who is blushing right now there in his house. Hahahahahaha!"

He's right, I am blushing... very hard. And... I am... speechless.

"So, here: let's hang out tomorrow, are you available?"

"... SO YOU JUST CALL ME FOR THAT QUESTION?!"

"... Yes?"

"DAMN YOU!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I told you I didn't mean it. Pfft—calm down, Shiota-kun."

... Loading... heart beat... loading...

"Sighs, fine... I'm available."

"Well, that's settled then."

"Fine..."

"Ahaha, go sleep, you probably need a rest already, Mr. Blue Tomato."

"Wha—"

 _*Phone call ended._

"Damn...

.

.

.

.

.

... what was that? Does he really 'didn't' mean that or he was just... no. I won't jump in such 'horrible' conclusions."

... But that was my first time... being told by those words...

No, I. Won't. Jump. In. Horrible. Conclusions. Akabane-kun's right. I really do need to sleep already.

"Damn you, Akabane-kun."

[To be continued...]


	13. Chapter 13: Friendship Goals

Chapter 13: Friendship Goals

[Nagisa's POV]

Here I go again, facing this annoying red head in front of me in the classroom, glaring, of course.

"..."

"What?"

"Don't just 'what' me, Akabane-kun."

"Pfft—"

Today _finally_ is the last day of classes in first year—year end, I think. The next class will be on our second year level.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I told you, I didn't mean it."

"Hmph! You're not sincere."

"Oh, looks like there's someone having a 'great time' making me apologize, eh?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

He answered me with a smirk. His _damn_ smirk.

"Nice answer, Akabane-kun."

"Thank you."

"What the hell?!"

"Ahahahaha! C'mon! Don't be so childish, Shiota-kun!"

He grabbed my wrist and starts running. Uh-oh.

"H-hey! A-akabane-kun! W-where are we going?!"

"Hm... let's see... maybe we should go eat first?"

"You seemed not 'that' excited to eat, huh?"

"Well, I didn't eat breakfast today."

"I don't care."

"Meanie."

[Karma's POV]

I don't know why, but I feel like Shiota-kun's attitude is changing. Is he turning into a girl now? What the hell am I thinking?

But I could sense the possibility... somehow.

\- RESTAURANT -

Because I made Shiota-kun mad because of those words, everything will be in my pocket. I mean, everything is my treat.

But why did he take that so seriously anyway?

"So, what's your order, Shiota-kun?"

"Hm... this steak."

"Eh... okay. Then, that'll be my order too."

The waiter approached us, taking our orders. Then, he left.

"Twenty minutes? Why so long?"

"... Because we ordered steak?"

"Do you think that answer is acceptable?"

"I guess."

He glared again. Hello ' _mommy_ '.

xxxxx

After we ate, we went to many different places together. Of course my day won't be complete if I don't encounter any fights. That's also a part of my schedule too. And as usual, Shiota-kun remains at my back, watching me just like he's watching an action movie.

We did lots of things together. From eating, to wandering, to watching, to have fun—everything. He's the _best_ , I think. Despite of my attitudes, he still chose to continue hanging out with me... _together_.

I'm not expecting someone to hang out with me through the entire year, riding all of my sides.

xxxxx

Second year.

We became classmates again. Great, isn't it? Here's my accompanist again—for the entire year.

"Akabane-kun!"

"Yo, Shiota-kun."

He glared at me. I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"You idiot! Look what have you done! You're an intelligent student and yet, you're here. You transferred here in our class because of your demeanours!"

"Ah~ so that's your problem."

"Yes!"

"Well, I'm sorry, mommy."

"Your sorr—WHAT?!"

"Ahahahahaha!"

He glared again. What a cutie.

"Ahh! I'm so done with you, let's just go!"

"Alright, alright."

So basically, Shiota-kun became my classmates again. This time, in class 2 – D, because of my violent behaviours, and 'bad' manners. It all came when they saw me fighting a group of delinquents from here, in Kunugigaoka too. However, instead of minding them, I continued. From that, they decided to transfer me down to the class 2 – D.

Where Shiota-kun is.

\- TIME SKIP: DISMISSAL -

"Shiota-kun, wanna hang out?"

"Eh? Ah, Akabane-kun. But don't we have assignments to do immediately?"

"Aw c'mon! It's not like we'll wander around the entire night."

"Sighs, fine."

"Or do you want me to help you with that? You can stay on my house for a while."

"A-are you sure?"

"Why not? Besides, it's 'our' idea."

"Well, fine then. Let's just do this assignment in your house."

"Okay~"

Well, he's still the same. Nothing's changed, even his genuine attitudes—they're all the same like when we were in first year. Good thing, I guess.

We decided to go home together. The appointment is to help Shiota-kun answering the assignment Oono-sensei told us to do, which is to be submitted tomorrow. Good thing and there's still a lot of 'life-stocks' remaining inside our refrigerator.

\- AKABANE RESIDENCES -

"Woah... it's been a while since I've been here," said him as if he's travelling into a new place, looking around.

"But nothing's change here—not even a single thing."

"... Ah, true."

"Go head to my room, I'll go cook for our dinner."

"Ah, no—you don't have to, Akabane-kun."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

... * _Groooowlll~_

 _..._

 _..._

"'Not hungry', huh?" I said with a mocking face.

"Shut up!"

In the end, he ended up going to my room alone, carrying our bags, while I head to the kitchen to cook for the dinner.

Now come to think of it,

Now that our friendship becomes longer—ugh, nevermind. I guess, my mind's a mess tonight. What's wrong with me?

"Oh, Shiota-kun's waiting, I gotta hurry up."

xxxxx

"Shiota-kun, dinner's here."

I said while opening my bedroom's door. He's studying on the floor. What a diligent guy he is.

"Ah, uh... thank you, Akabane-kun."

"Don't mention it. Now, let's just aside these notebooks first and eat."

"Okay."

Since, we're on the floor already; we just decided to eat there together, staring at our assignment. Who needs a table if you can study on the cold floor? Cold floor is good, plus the lingering chilly air from the air conditioner.

Fifteen minutes later and we finally finished eating. As usual, Shiota-kun admired and complimented me from my own cooking style again. Maybe I'll go teach him someday.

"Akabane-kun, how about this?"

"Hm..."

Nothing 'special' happened; just us making our homework and nothing more. In just a few moments, soon, he'll leave. And that time suddenly arrives.

"Akabane-kun, thank so much for today. I really owe you this!"

"It's fine. Just come to me whenever you want."

"How can I repay you?"

"Nah, you don't have to." I wagged my hand.

"But I want to!"

"I told you it is fine, Shiota-kun."

"I'll do anything."

"You really _are_ a persistent one, huh? Then fine, if you 'really' want."

"Yes, I am. I'm glad you finally agreed."

"You'll do anything?"

"Anything."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay, then..."

...

"H-HUH?! W-WHY WOULD I?!"

"What? You said you will do 'anything', correct?" I shrugged with a mocking expression.

 _And his face is blushing_.

"Hey, Tomato-kun! Are you alright?"

I said with a mocking face and tone.

"'T-tomato'?! I'm not—s-stop looking at me!"

"Why?"

"H-H-H-H-H-HOWN C-C-OULD WE D-D-DO THAT THING WHEN WE'RE—"

"Chill, Shiota-kun. Here, your water."

He grabs the glass of water and drinks immediately.

"Calm already?"

"How could I?!"

"But you just—"

"AAAAAAHHHH! Okay, okay, I'll think of it first! Just wait!"

He stood up, running to my door.

"Eh? Running, huh?"

"A-akabane-kun—I—I need to go."

"You can't."

"Huh?"

"You can't... go alone. There are a lot of fresh delinquents nearby here. I'll walk you home for now."

"O-okay."

As I said, I walked Shiota-kun home. And now, I'm on my bed, almost ready to sleep when my phone suddenly rings.

A text from Shiota-kun.

To: Akabane Karma

From: Shiota Nagisa

Akabane-kun, um... thanks for today! And um, about earlier... my repay...

I'm accepting it.

A smile—a genuine smile crept out from my lips as I tapped the message box, typing a couple of words.

To: Shiota Nagisa

From: Akabane Karma

Good.

 _Sent._

[To be continued...]


End file.
